Major League Awesomeness
(Rocky got a call from Ross Atkins of the Toronto Blue Jays to pitch in the game against the Tampa Bay Rays. Unfortunately for him, I was selected by the Toronto Blue Jays' GM to replace Aaron Sanchez in the lineup because of a ankle sprain. Well, this'll be fun... We'll just jump straight to first pitch. I bat first) Rocky: Wait... Is that... what the?! Reece: I'm so sorry man. But I have to do this Rocky: I'm sorry too, man. The crowd's waiting for the first pitch however... Curveball: 79 MPH Reece: (swings and misses) Aw man... Rocky: Changeup: 81 MPH) (I foul to deep right) Fan: YEAH! (Rocky: Slider: 70 MPH) (I strike out looking, and throw the bat away) Different Fan: OOOOWWWWWW!! Reece: That's coming out of my salary... Rocky: Glad to see you actually hit something for once! Reece: Shut up (Inning 4: Rays 0/0/0; Blue Jays 0/0/0) Rocky: Didn't walk anyone yet... Reece: Please get him to throw 4 balls in a row (which is called a walk) (Rocky: Fastball: 111 MPH!!!) Reece: Oh my god! Rocky: Who says I can't bring the heat? (Changeup: 79 MPH) (I take for strike 2) (Rocky: Fastball: 104 MPH) Reece: (strike 3 again) Aw man! (throws bat again when the umpires aren't looking) Troy Tulowitzki: Auuugghh! My leg! What happened to my leg?! Reece: Oh, this is so not good Umpire: Get the outta my sight! You're outta here! Rocky: The Blue Jays will lose for sure now (5th inning) Rocky: 3 up, 3 down again... I'm edging closer to history... 6, 7, 8th innings) Rocky: I haven't walked anybody, my pitches haven't brained anybody, no one hit any... Just 3 batters to go after my team bats. I need a run now Francisco Liriano: Don't worry, little dog. I got your back (The Toronto Blue Jays pitcher, Marcus Stroman throws a 94 MPH fastball right down the middle; home run Rays!) Rocky: Awesome! Now I can get these last 3 batters out and end this game on perfection! (See? The title doesn't lie! 1 out to go) Rocky: Okay, Bautista. It's either you... Or me José Bautista: I know. You have perfection on the line; I'm just trying to get a hit, which my team has been incapable of doing, or even reaching base. 3 pitches, man. That's all it takes. And for you, it's that last 3 pitches than can put you in the history books... or in a spiral of depression Rocky: Yeah, like that's comforting! José Bautista: Just pitch, okay? (Rocky rolls his eyes, then pitches a 87 MPH slider; Strike 1) José Bautista: I may foul off a ball from time to time; it's an old trick used since foul balls were counted as strikes. We can't be called out this way however, so some innings may go in between 30 and 50 pitches Rocky: I've watched some baseball before José Bautista: Good to know (Pitch #2: 91MPH fastball; fouled off to left field. Strike 2) José Bautista: This is it man. I will not go easy on you Rocky: You realize that ball finds an outfielder, this game is over. If I fool you with one of my pitches, likely game over José Bautista: I know Rocky: (takes deep breath) Okay, I'm ready. Here's the last pitch of the... GAME! (99 MPH fastball, outside corner, Swing and miss! Strike 3! Game over! Rocky has just pitched a perfect game!) Rocky: This is the most awesome day I have ever had in my life! I am proud to be Rocky the Eco-Pup, and no one can take this moment of glory from me (Back at home...) Reece: Sorry for acting like a total jerk Rocky: I pitched a perfect game today Reece: You're kidding me, dude Rocky: Nope. Here's the trophy to prove it Reece: I assume you'll keep it? Rocky: It's a keepsake. Of course I will, man Reece: Well, as for you guys, I hope you enjoyed this episode of Rocky's Awesome Life, which was especially awesome today (Rocky holds up his perfect game trophy) Reece: He's gonna be treasuring that for a while... especially if his dad comes to visit again Rocky: Yeah Reece: See you next time Rocky: Things will only get better from here THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Baseball stories Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes Category:Crossovers